


Ownership

by MissJeeves



Series: Ownership/Use [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Moral Code, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Morality, Gen, M/M, Sexual Slavery, sex slavery is bad and everyone knows it...they just won't stop because it's also hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJeeves/pseuds/MissJeeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: AU where John owns Daniel and when Ronon shows an interest in John's slave they end up sharing Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

Ronon piled his tray high with pancakes and carried it to the usual table. Teyla and Sheppard were already seated, her with oatmeal and him with an equivalent giant stack of pancakes.  
  
“Hey,” Ronon said, taking his chair.  
  
“Good morning,” Teyla said, while John offered a muffled greeting through a full mouth.  
  
“Where’s Rodney?” Ronon asked.  
  
“Preparing for the new arrivals to his department,” Teyla said. “He did not sleep last night.”  
  
“Oh.” Ronon paused. “Isn’t your guy one of those?” He directed that at Sheppard.  
  
“Not in Rodney’s department,” Sheppard said, “But yeah, he’s in the shipment.” He looked sharply at Teyla. “Don’t you start.”  
  
Teyla smiled at him, showing teeth. “Is it starting to remind you I find your people’s practice of slavery to be abhorrent?”  
  
“Yes,” Sheppard replied, patiently. “That is the very definition of starting.”  
  
“Very well.” She raised a spoon full of oatmeal up. “I have started. The practice of slavery is disgusting and I do not like it.” Teyla swallowed and continued: “You may tell your slave if he wishes to escape, I will certainly help him.”  
  
“Right,” Sheppard said, sarcastically. “Rule number one, don’t talk to crazy Teyla.”  
  
Teyla continued to smile and look evil at the same time. “You think I am kidding. I would help him escape.”  
  
This might go some place bad, because Sheppard did actually think Teyla had helped the three Atlantis slaves that had vanished. When they got into it, he got mad and she encouraged it. So, Ronon intervened.  
  
He kicked her chair leg. “You own Rodney,” he reminded her.  
  
“At his request,” Teyla replied.  
  
“You still own him,” Sheppard said. “And he’s a slave. Your slave.”  
  
“I purchased him to prevent someone else from doing so. You know that.”  
  
“But you let him,” Ronon paused. “ _service_ you.”  
  
“At his request,” Teyla repeated. Ronon rolled his eyes, because this argument ended with Sheppard calling Teyla a hypocrite and Teyla punching somebody in the eye. She went on. “How can a civilization as advanced as yours still practice slavery, John?”  
  
“Oh, please,” Sheppard snapped. “If you can reach age 24 without entering your mandatory 6-year-stint of military service or marrying someone who has or getting your congressman to excuse you, then you deserve it.”  
  
Teyla continued to smirk. “That is as ridiculous as the first time I heard it.”  
  
“Sounds fair to me,” Ronon said.  
  
Now, Teyla glared at him.  
  
“It’s just a civic duty, Teyla,” Sheppard said. “It happens one way or the other. You can’t defer it forever.”  
  
“Rodney says he has already served for six years,” Teyla retorted.  
  
“Yeah, well he’s Canadian,” Sheppard said. “Canadian time, like their dollar, is devalued.” Teyla just stared at him. “That was hilarious,” he informed her.  
  
“Military is important,” Ronon said. “On Sateda, each officer owned a first-year-cadet.”  
  
“Not everyone must be a warrior,” Teyla said. She glared at Ronon. “You would be less supportive had the IOA suggested Sheppard get to _own_ you.”  
  
“They eventually realized you served a less obvious military function to your people,” Sheppard said, moving awkwardly in his chair as if he expected to get punched for that.  
  
“Eventually,” Teyla agreed, with hostility.  
  
Ronon shrugged. “My military function is more obvious,” he teased her.  
  
Exasperated, Teyla rose. “I am leaving,” she said. “Introduce me to your slave later and I will continue this conversation.”  
  
She left, and Sheppard rolled his eyes.  
  
“She doesn’t get it,” he muttered. “It’s not like I randomly bought a guy. He’s a gift from General O’Neill. Super geek like every other one on Atlantis, he deferred his service so he could get three PhD’s and then the Air Force bought him.”  
  
“Like Rodney,” Ronon said.  
  
“Hopefully less annoying,” Sheppard replied. “Hey, you want to pick him up with me? See how it really works?”  
  
Ronon shrugged. “Sure.”  
  
~

 

Sheppard’s slave arrived with a couple dozen others, all destined for various civilian departments on Atlantis. Ronon noted that while most looked nervous, they were all healthy and appeared well-treated. All were clothed, too, in typical Atlantis uniforms.  
  
Sheppard inserted his dog tags into the silver collar the man wore, produced a low electronic buzz.  
  
“You can leave the Daedalus now,” Sheppard said. To Ronon: “That changes his location to Atlantis and his ownership registry to me.”  
  
The slave nodded, keeping silent. He was alert, though, blue eyes scanning his surroundings and taking everything in. Ronon accompanied Sheppard and the slave back to his quarters. He watched what Sheppard called the “kind of formal” beginnings of their relationship.  
  
“You can call me Sheppard or John or Sir or Colonel,” he began. “This is my friend Ronon Dex. What do you go by?”  
  
“Daniel,” the slave answered.  
  
“You should go by Dr. Jackson outside of this room,” Sheppard said. “You’ll have a job and you need to make sure people know that.”  
  
“Okay,” Daniel said.  
  
“How long were you with General O’Neill?”  
  
“Over ten years,” Daniel answered.  
  
Ronon glanced at Sheppard, confused.  
  
“That fulfills your service,” Sheppard said.  
  
“I pissed off the president,” Daniel replied, voice and face impressively blank. “He voided it.”  
  
“Oh,” Sheppard said, thoughtfully.  
  
“I understand I’ll be doing the same work here?” Daniel asked. “I have expertise with the Ancient language-”  
  
“Yeah,” Sheppard interrupted. “Professionally, you’ll be doing the same work. I won’t really be involved in that.” He paused. “What did you do with General O’Neill?”  
  
Daniel blinked at him. “Um…that?” he offered. “I’m an archaeologist and a linguist-”  
  
“I know,” Sheppard interrupted again. “What about domestically?”  
  
That made Daniel smirk a little. “General O’Neill found I was generally unsuitable for those tasks,” he said, clearly quoting the man. “When he sent me here, he bought a dishwasher with the transaction fee.”  
  
Ronon grinned, watched Sheppard make a disappointed face. Slaves with multiple PhD’s didn’t do housework.  
  
“I need to do the official inspection,” Sheppard said. “Take off your clothes.”  
  
Daniel obeyed, stripping until he stood before them in only the silver collar. For a scholar, he was surprisingly well-muscled. Sheppard turned him around, looked him over, then brought him back to face them. Daniel didn’t seem to mind his nudity or the inspection.  
  
“I have to agree to keep him in the condition I get him. You can sign as a witness,” he said to Ronon. “General O’Neill ever discipline you?”  
  
“He spanked me a couple time,” Daniel said, honestly. “Mostly he used his cutting wit.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sheppard said. “Go to work, come here to sleep, and I don’t anticipate any problems.”  
  
Daniel nodded, though Ronon didn’t read total cooperation in his face.  
  
“Did you service General O’Neill?” Sheppard asked, without any embarrassment.  
  
Again, Daniel nodded. “Yes,” he said, matter-of-factly.  
  
“Do you object to servicing me?” Sheppard put one hand on his belt, drawing Ronon’s eyes to the erection snaking upwards.  
  
For an answer, Daniel dropped immediately to his knees and reached for Sheppard’s crotch.  
  
“You don’t have to watch if you don't wanna,” Sheppard said to Ronon, pausing Daniel with a light hand on his head.  
  
“Can I?” asked Ronon.  
  
Most of the slaves on Atlantis serviced their masters’ in public, so it wasn’t like Ronon hadn’t seen it before. Daniel was attractive and willing, and Ronon didn’t see any of what Teyla didn’t like about this.  
  
Sheppard tapped Daniel on the head to proceed, and in the next second, the slave had his pants open completely. Ronon watched as Daniel expertly took Sheppard into his mouth and did talented things, judging by the sound Sheppard made.  
  
“Oh, that’s good,” Sheppard got out, voice suddenly low. “Hey…am I bigger than O’Neill?”

 

~

 

Sheppard’s slave didn’t change life on Atlantis very much. He didn’t go off world with them and, as he had his own job, Daniel was busy much of the time interpreting Ancient artifacts and texts. He enjoyed these tasks, evidently, since Teyla informed them all that he had turned down her offer of escape.  
  
The only time Ronon saw Daniel was usually in Sheppard’s quarters. And yeah, the guy was frequently naked, then. Sheppard didn’t do him in public, but didn’t mind if guests watched in the privacy of their quarters. Apparently, it was important.  
  
“It’s a bonding thing,” he explained to Ronon. “You establish the relationship and you show everyone’s who’s boss.”  
  
Daniel interjected with a much longer explanation about the social importance of sexual dominance, which made Sheppard roll his eyes and then use his dick to shut Daniel up.  
  
Ronon wasn’t sure that Sheppard was the actual boss, but it was hot. Hell, even Teyla thought it was hot. Otherwise she would have said cleverly insulting things and left, instead of staying and watching Daniel ride Sheppard.  
  
Watching did teach Ronon a lot about the ways – or at least the sexual positions – of Sheppard’s people, but it also got frustrating. He was pretty sure he wasn’t allowed to touch Daniel.  
  
So, one day he asked Sheppard at dinner without any slaves present.  
  
“You share your slaves, ever?”  
  
Teyla answered. “No,” she said. “I will not.”  
  
“He’s not asking about Rodney,” Sheppard told her. He gave Ronon a considering look. “If they want to be shared, yeah.”  
  
So, Ronon went back to Sheppard’s quarters that night, watched the way he usually did as Daniel worked Sheppard with his mouth. Normally, Sheppard put him on his hands and knees after.  
  
Sheppard pulled out of his mouth, erection dangling in Daniel’s face.  
  
“How do you feel about being shared?” he asked, breathing heavily.  
  
Daniel licked his red, swollen lips. He glanced at Ronon, gave him a fairly obvious once over, gaze lingering on his crotch.  
  
“Shared how widely?” he asked.  
  
“Just Ronon,” Sheppard said.  
  
Daniel smiled. “Well,” he said. “He’s already here all the time.”  
  
Sheppard nodded at Ronon, who took the cue to undress.  
  
“Bed,” Sheppard ordered Daniel.  
  
Sheppard lay on his back, while Daniel knelt between his legs and continued blowing him. Ronon climbed on the bed, erection slick and slapping his belly. Daniel pulled off of Sheppard’s dick long enough to get a glimpse of him.  
  
“You meant shared widely,” he joked, eyes on Ronon’s dick.  
  
Sheppard pulled Daniel’s head back to work, while Ronon grabbed Daniel’s ass. He worked his fingers inside and prepared Daniel with a quick efficiency. He’d waited long enough.  
  
Daniel moaned around Sheppard’s dick when Ronon sank into him. Sheppard had to pinch his base to keep from shooting almost instantly; Ronon saw him continue to thrust shallowly into Daniel’s throat.  
  
For his part, Ronon snapped his hips forward, ready to prove his ownership.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Went unclaimed because fill diverged from the desires of the prompter; decided it was time, anyway.


End file.
